


Emma's First

by gingersalt



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Invasion of Privacy, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Virginity, Voyeurism, fantasizing about rape, graphic description of an underage person's naked body, graphic description of someone losing their virginity, not enough prep before sex, pain during sex, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersalt/pseuds/gingersalt
Summary: Piper really doesn't see the point in filming things like this. But then she thinks about the title and it clicks as Will starts to take Emma's shirt off.





	Emma's First

She decides to open every single file on the dead whore's computer, looking for anything she can use to make things more interesting. The super bitch was surprisingly tidy with her organization, every townsperson receiving their own folder, every folder clearly labeled. It's actually pretty fucking stupid leaving it so obvious like this, but what can you expect from Miss Lakewood Sociopath 2016. There's a folder for all the major players in Piper's game and she can see the one made for Emma like a garish neon sign. 

But she's always been patient. Patience is a virtue and waiting 20 years to seek her revenge proves just how virtuous she is. 

She watches every other video first, leaving Emma's as a reward for her hard work and diligence. There are a few gems in the bunch, information she could probably use to break a few hearts or sow the seeds of distrust, but nothing that really entertains her. Even the mayor's moment in the spotlight with unknown corpse number 1 only inspires a curious quirk of her eyebrow. These people are so boring even after you carve under the shiny, perfect facade. 

But maybe the grand finale will prove more fruitful. How can it not when it's about sweet little Emma, not a skeleton to hide. 

Piper sits a little straighter, leans herself a little closer to the screen, body thrumming with anticipation as she opens Emma's folder. There's a single video labeled Bet/Emma's First. 

Emma's first what? What the fuck does that mean?

Piper starts the video and is mildly disappointed to find Emma and her boyfriend, Will making out on a bed. Piper really doesn't see the point in filming things like this. But then she thinks about the title and it clicks as Will starts to take Emma's shirt off. 

This is a video of Emma losing her virginity. 

Piper's entire body goes rigid. Why the fuck did Nina have a video of Emma swiping her V-card? Of course you could ask, why did Nina have any of these videos locked away on her laptop. Knowledge is power my friends, especially when that knowledge is immortalized on film. 

Piper doesn't notice how she's clenching her fists until her fingernails dig into her palms, as Will starts removing Emma's bra. Emma's younger here, not by much, maybe a year and a half, but Piper can see little differences in her body. Currently she's skinny as a twig like most of the other women in this town (Piper included), but she seems somehow smaller in the video, more vulnerable. Her tiny breasts look fragile in Will's aggressive hands and Piper's breath catches when she sees a flash of one erect nipple. 

That's when Piper first thinks she should look away. She feels no shame watching this, believing truly that she's entitled to every part of Emma's life (I mean she is her big sister), but there's something dangerous in the way she's reacting. She's not supposed to be _affected_ by things. She's supposed to be cold and efficient and in control, but a warmth starts to spread across her skin against her will as Emma wraps her legs around Will's waist. 

Will's pawing at Emma with abandon now as they sloppily shove their tongues into each other's mouths. There's so much roaming of hands until a stray one snakes under Emma's skirt. Apparently Emma wasn't expecting this because her eyes open wide in shock and for a moment she looks scared. 

And that's what sends a shiver through every fiber of Piper's being. 

She likes the way Emma looks like this, small and uncovered and not in full control. Emma's body arches in reaction to however Will is touching her and Piper practically moans. Will pulls back to work at the rest of Emma's clothes, quickly removing her skirt and these light pink panties adorned with an innocent pattern of hot pink hearts. There's something so predictable and yet overwhelmingly tantalizing about how sweet her underwear is. 

Something squeezes tight deep in Piper's abdomen at the sight of Emma being exposed. Her skin looks soft and Piper's heartbeat quickens at the thought of running a blade over that young skin. 

It's clear that Will is experienced, but not yet talented in the bedroom, moving too quickly and inattentively over Emma's body. He's trying to be kind at least, trying to make her feel good while he devours her, but he's failing at being truly caring. He kisses her in places she's never been kissed and each new sensation brings fresh shock to Emma's face. 

A disarming pressure and heat starts growing somewhere below Piper's navel and spreads tentative fingers down into her groin. Piper doesn't sleep with people much, nor does she often feel the need to touch herself. She gets such pure satisfaction through shoving a knife into someone's gut that other carnal pleasures seem rather pointless. No, sex really isn't her top priority, so feeling this need build between her legs comes as an unsettling surprise. Especially since it's inspired by watching her little sister about to be deflowered. 

Piper logically knows that this reaction is at least half from Emma's moments of fear and apprehension, the feeling along the same vein as the pleasure she gets from watching a victim crawl away from her weeping. But there's something more to it than her usual seedy excitement. Something physical and raw about the idea of touching Emma with fingers and not blades. And that makes Piper very uncomfortable. 

Will's kissing Emma's lips again while smoothing a condom over his teenage cock, which is a smart move Piper hadn't expected him to make. Piper kind of wishes he didn't, kind of wants him to fuck the pristine little princess raw. Make her a little less clean. At this thought Piper cups herself through her pants and starts to press her fingers lightly against her flesh through the soft fabric. She can't even remember the last time she did this and the touch feels foreign and strange to her. But the soft rubbing gives her some minor relief from the building pressure. 

Will's positioning himself for the home run now and Piper knows Emma's not prepared for this. The boy's kissed her and touched her, but not enough where it counts. Hopefully she'll learn someday that it won't hurt if she's given enough attention and lubrication between her legs. But for now Piper can relish in the pained expressions she knows are coming. 

Will slowly presses into Emma and her entire body tenses down to her toes. She closes her eyes tight and her mouth opens on a sharp gasp that becomes a whimper as he presses in to the hilt. The boy trembles above her, surprisingly courteous as he waits, giving her a moment to adjust. 

Piper is fixated on Emma's face, the way it twitches in one corner and the way her lips clamp together as she hums in pain and confused momentary pangs of pleasure. This is more than Piper expected to handle today. Piper does something she almost never does and slides her hand into her pants and underwear to get better access to herself. She's wet and warm and the sensation of it against her fingers isn't all together unpleasant. 

Will starts to move slowly, in and out of Emma and the real show begins. Emma's conscious of herself and tries to be quiet, but so many breathy moans and cutting cries escape her lips as she's stretched open again and again on Will's cock.

Piper's rubbing at her clit with enthusiasm now, using her wetness to smooth the strokes, and panting in time with Emma's whimpers. She wonders what it would feel like to touch Emma, to slide her fingers into her and fuck her like this. She slips one finger inside herself at the thought and gasps. 

She thinks she'd be rough with Emma, stretch her too fast and too wide, fuck her hard until she's begging for it to stop. Maybe she'd even beg to cum. Would Piper give that to her? She might enjoy having that power over her, might like knowing that that memory would haunt Emma as much as the deaths she's seen. Piper would own another part of Emma if she took this and twisted it to her liking. But what if it haunted Piper too?

Will's pounding into Emma a bit more aggressively now, approaching the end of his stamina unsurprisingly quickly. Emma's eyes fly open at the new pace and her voice breaks on a sound she can no longer hold back. Piper alternates between sliding slowly into herself and smoothing warm, pleasurable circles over her clit as she watches the last few minutes of Emma being fucked for the first time.

Will's body stutters and he thrusts one, two, three more times before slumping over Emma and sliding out of her. He lies down mostly on top of her, exhausted and sated if his face is any indication. 

The pleased, blissed out expression isn't mirrored on Emma's face. She looks tired and empty and flinches a little as Will slides off the condom to dispose of it. She doesn't look completely broken and wrecked like Piper wants her to though. Piper slowly stops rubbing herself and wipes her fingers off on her pant leg as the video cuts to black. She's still vibrating with arousal, but all desire to make herself cum leeched out of her the moment the video ended. She sits there staring at the black screen until her body calms and her skin stops crawling. 

And she thinks of Emma’s whimpers and of her skin.

And she hits play again.


End file.
